Bye Bye, Emily
by slytherix
Summary: After Mike and Emily's break up, Jessica is ready to do everything to keep it that way and gain Mike to herself.


"Hey Mike," Jessica approached her friend cheerfully, settling herself down on the stool next to him. She wore the pink, lacy blouse he liked to see her in. She could tell by the way his eyes always trailed on it, and once she even received a compliment from him when she first wore it. It was honestly the only thing she allowed herself to be seen in wearing twice in those past couple of months just to catch Mike's eye. But she always did anyway. With, or without the top.

"Oh, hey," he was surprised to see her in this cheap bar, the least place she'd be at.

"I guessed you'd be here," she explained before he could ask.

"Oh," he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say anything. He wanted to be left on his own, have some time to think things through.

" _Sooo_ ," she began, looking awkwardly around. "What're you doing here? I mean, _come on_ , this place isn't exactly somewhere you'd be at."

"I could say the same thing about you," he forced a grin and she smiled back, looking at him softy.

"You okay?" She asked concerned, knowing the answer before him. He was a wreck right now.

"Yeah, sure," he answered casually, taking a sip of his cheap beer. Jessica watched his Adam's apple move and tried not to sigh at the sight.

"You know you can talk to me anytime you want, right?" She moved in closer, her voice taking on the seductive tone. Now that he and Emily had broken up, she was free to take action without the consequences. Well, it's not like she didn't before. But certainly, this was the time she'd get totally serious.

"Look, Jess, _I'm fine_ , only because Emily and I split up, doesn't mean I'm like super depressed or something, OK?" He was annoyed. Jess shouldn't of came here. He knew what she wanted to do. And it angered him even more.

"You and Emily _broke up_?" She faked a shocking reaction, and she did it greatly. She'd be a perfect actress.

"Wait, you _didn't_ know?" His eyebrow furrowed, confused. Out of all people, he expected her to hear about it first.

"Oh Mike, I'm so sorry," she saw the chance to comfort him and she took it by taking him in her embrace.

Her perfumes drove him crazy in all the good ways, her touch was like an instant turn on for him, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for finding her damn attractive even now when he was heartbroken by Emily.

She didn't want to pull back, so instead, moved her lips towards his ear.

"She wasn't worth you anyways," her warm breath made his skin prickle. It took him a full second to realise that he wanted her right now, but not for comfort.

Mike always wanted to lay his hands on Jessica, but she was all about playing her little games, she drove him crazy, teased him, made him think about her for days. But she never made a move. She wanted Mike to do it instead, cheat on Emily to give her this awful satisfaction.

She pulled away slowly, her hand now rested on his knee, moving up, and up, until her palm stopped and she looked him straight in the eye.

"How about we go to your apartment, Mikey?" Her voice was teasing and he loved it.

"Jess, as much as I'd love to," he took her hands in his, slowly looking up to her. "Don't be that girl who sleeps around with random guys."

She abruptly freed her hands from his, looking both shocked and angry.

One, he wasn't random. He was Mike, a boy she had crushed on since forever. Two, she felt worthless, ugly, repulsive. He rejected her, but how could he not? She thought herself being ugly, too fat, never being good enough.

Without thinking, she got up and exited the bar, hearing him shouting after her. Nearly crying, she was forced to stop by Mike's hand pulling her by the shoulder.

"Jess, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant," he felt dumb. His words sounded like he was calling her a slut.

"No, Mike, that's exactly what you meant!" She exclaimed with a raised voice, frustrated and tired. Chasing after Mike all these years was an incredibly hard task to follow. And she really didn't want to give up, but maybe it was the time for her to finally move on?

"No, let me explain," he locked his eyes with hers and waited until she calmed down. "I really like you, and you already know it too, but how about we take it slowly?"

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, and he was confused too. He didn't think he and Jess could ever date. Instead, he thought she could be a good sport and a great fun, but nothing besides that. So, why now, he felt that they could actually work out? Jealously? Did he want to get back at Emily or did he feel something towards Jessica? He wasn't sure himself.

"What do you mean _slowly_?" She didn't get it. She thought he wanted her just for sex, and he clearly sent signals that he did, so what was the matter with him now? Did he change his mind?

"You know . . . Dates, that kind of stuff?" He was amused with himself, but tried to conceal it. Those words sounded alien in his mouth.

She was suspicious of him. "So you wanna, like, go out with me?" She somehow couldn't believe it yet was excitedly happy about the suggestion.

"Well . . . _yeah_."

"Oh," That's all she could say. She was taken by a surprise. She waited way too long to finally date Michael Munroe. Too much appearance and personality changes were done to finally get his attention. But at last, it had worked.

Was she ready though? Emily wasn't going to be easy to deal with, but she didn't like her much anyway, and it's not like Jessica was ever scared of her. Putting on her confidential act was enough to make that bitch shut up. It's not like Emily had any chances against Jessica anyway.

But somehow, she wad afraid of her. Emily's confidence was natural, and it had made Jess even more insecure, as her's was only an act she put on with everybody around her. And it's not like she had a real friend to talk about it to.

But as Mike's hands took hers in his, all of her worries were lifted from her shoulders like a great weight, and she felt light once again.

"How about I'll take you out to dinner tomorrow at seven?" His voice suddenly became so soft she couldn't help but think how much was she actually in love with him. And now, he was with her and belonged only to her. Emily and Hannah could suck it, because he had chosen her.

"That sounds great."

"Cool. Then I see you tomorrow? Unless you . . . want to hang out now?" He felt awkward. He was always smooth with the ladies, but he didn't know how to handle Jessica. One minute she could be happy, then the second would turn sad or angry. He had seen through her mask. He had seen that in reality, she is a sensitive girl that tried to hide it. Then what's with all the pretending? He didn't have a clue. That girl was a mystery to him, and maybe that's why he liked her so much.

Then he remembered what happened to Hannah, and guilt hit him greatly. He knew she obsessed over him. Yet he still agreed to pull that awful prank on her. He had to change. But a change wouldn't come easily. Maybe with Jess it would become easier? She changed all the time, and didn't seem to be struggling with all of it. He could ask her someday for a tip or two.

"I'm kinda tired so I'll be heading home, if you don't mind."

"Let me walk with you. You never know when a fine lady needs a knight on a white horse."

"Mike, you don't even have a white car."

"Good point, good point."

They had walked in silence until they've reached Chris' house where Jessica's white Mazda MX-5 stood parked among the other cars.

He didn't want to face Emily, so he let Jessica go say goodbye on her own.

"Mike, come on you, show her that you don't care," she suggested, holding the door open, waiting for him to join. He thought about it and went in, thinking what he had gotten himself into. Jessica gave him an approving look and followed behind.

Chris and Ashley sat in the living room, watching TV, while Sam was making more popcorn. There was no sight of Emily anywhere.

"Emily left," Sam said quietly before he could ask. Jessica rolled her eyes but Mike's body tensed. Emily probably took a cab, and she must of hated it. They came in the same car and she didn't want to go back with him for sure. Even now, he couldn't help but wonder if she got home safely.

"Do the guys know?" He asked in a whisper and Sam shook her head. He knew she wouldn't tell anyone. She was the only one of them who could keep a secret.

"How are you holding up?" She asked, concerned.

He felt Jessica's glare and felt uncomfortable. "Alright," he wasn't honest and Sam knew it, but it was enough to make Jessica satisfied.

He and Emily had broken up about two hours ago, and everything happened in the kitchen. Sam was there, and Emily had even asked her to agree on her point, but Sam tried to calm them down and assure that it's just a stupid, unnecessary argument, but that angered Emily even more and it was then when Mike had left the house.

Ashley and Chris were upstairs at the time and didn't hear a word. He thought that Jessica was with them, but she was in the hallway, hearing every single word that had came out of their mouths. He didn't want them to know in case he and Emily would get back together. But Emily had a strong personality and it wouldn't be easy. Besides, he had mixed feelings about the whole situation.

Jessica was saying goodbye to Ashley and Chris while Sam had leaned forward on the counter.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here for you," she said with a reassuring smile and he sighed, rubbing his neck tiredly.

"Thanks, Sam. I really appreciate it," he meant it.

"Do you need a lift?" Jessica asked, keys in her hands, rejoining them.

"Nah, I'll drive my car."

"Excuse me? Not in that state," Sam cut in, daring look on her face.

"State? I drank like, what, three beers?" He said defensively.

"Three or one, doesn't matter, you still drank it, which means no driving for you today, Michael," she wasn't going to change her mind. She was serious about this stuff.

He sighed, turning around. He tapped the pocket of his jeans and felt nothing. "Oh come on, Sam, you've taken my keys? Very mature of you, very mature."

Sam raised her eyebrows and smirked, grabbing the bowl of popcorn, heading back to the living room.

"It wasn't her, actually," Jessica said, his keys in her hand, causing him to open his mouth, shocked at her cunningness.

"Oh you little . . . " He tried to take them, but she moved her hands behind her back, biting her lip. "Bye, you guys. See ya later," he shouted behind him to inform the rest about them going home. "I've got a little thief to catch . . . " He added quietly, causing Jessica to run outside, laughing.


End file.
